gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Merit
Merit is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from a multitude of games from various companies. This game is playable via the PlayStation 4, the Nintendo Switch, Arcade Machines, Xbox One S, and the PC. Gameplay The game features mechanics from the Tekken Tag Tournament series, as well as from the Marvel vs Capcom series. Merit was originally made to be a one on one fighting game, but to make the game more interesting, a tag team mechanic was inserted mid-development. Players choose 2 of 20 playable characters to form a tag team, each having a different moveset and a unique special move (called an ultimate). Modes in Merit include a story mode (which doesn't allow character selection), an arcade mode (which includes a rival fight and a boss fight), versus mode (which allows for both tag team and 1 v 1 play modes), a practice mode (which gives data on each attacks power), and a mission mode (which lets you learn and practice a few combos for each character). Of course, arcade mode and versus mode are the only playable modes in the arcade version. Characters # Peko Pekoyama - Peko Pekoyama is a character from the visual novel game, Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. In her game of origin, she is known as the Ultimate Swordswoman, and she has proven her skill. Players who use Peko Pekoyama should have no fear in approaching opponents, as Peko is one of the most mobile characters in the game. Contrary to what would be assumed, she does not actually have very much combo potential, but each one of her attacks does significant damage and they each have low starting lag. Her ultimate is a grab, making it unblockable. She grabs the opponent and pushes them to the ground, then slams a baseball bat against the top of their head, doing a decent 30% of their max health. # Tenko Chabashira - Tenko Chabashira is a character from the visual novel game, Danganronpa v3. In her game of origin, she is known as the Ultimate Aikido Master. Tenko and her master created their own version of the martial art that is more aggressive, and they called it Neo-Aikido. Her martial art being a form of Aikido, she has more grabs than any other character in the game. She is a rush down character as she is quite mobile, but smart opponents will know to keep her away. She has grabs that reach airborne opponents, standing opponents, crouching opponents, and opponents laying on the ground. Of course, to make the game balanced, the latter of the described grabs has a laggy startup, and if successfully performed, has a laggy end to prevent followups. Her ultimate is a mighty push to the chest that does 20% of the opponent's max health if landed, and stuns the opponent, allowing for followup combos. # Reaper - Reaper is a character from the first-person shooter, Overwatch. In his game origin, he is an agent for good turned sour, and without the help of Angela Zieglar, he'd be dead. Now, he's somewhat a ghost. This shotgun wielding villain is best when fighting from mid-range. His shotguns are his main weapons in Merit, and the bullets from his shotgun cannot reach across the entire screen. Though he is slow, he has the ability to teleport behind the opponent or in front of them. His dash also has the trait of making him intangible (meaning he can go through the opponent, attacks, and projectiles, but not grabs). His ultimate has him spin around, spraying bullets all over the screen. The damage dealt varies. A good thing to note is that each time a bullet-based attack hits a not-blocking enemy, Reaper regenerates a small portion of health. # Soldier 76 - Soldier 76 is a character from the first-person shooter, Overwatch. In his game origin, he is an ex-member of the organization Overwatch (that is, before it disbanded). Now, he's a vigilante, hunting down whoever is responsible for Overwatch's downfall. With his pulse rifle, Soldier 76 is able to fight from mid-range. Not only can he launch strong missiles from said gun, but he can heal himself (slowly) with his biotic field whenever he places it. His ultimate has him lock on to the opponent and continuously shoot his pulse rifle at them, doing 20% of their max health if every bullet hits. Something noteworthy about Soldier 76 is that he can continuously dash forward and backwards to increase his ground mobility, but he cannot attack while doing so. # Yuna - Yuna is a character from the rpg game, Final Fantasy X. In her game of origin, she is a summoner on a pilgrimage to bring peace to her land. Though typically treated like a white mage, Final Fantasy X's class system allows her to learn a multitude of spells and abilities from Tidus, Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri, and Wakka. Overall, Yuna is a rounded out character. With spells like Fira, Lancet, and Watera, she can deal damage from afar, and with abilities like mug, delay attack, and power break, she can certainly be problematic when fought up close. Her ultimate summons chains from the earth and will only grab opponents lying on the ground. These chains bring the opponent to oblivion, where Anima waits to mercilessly obliterate them. This is the strongest ultimate in the game, doing a whopping 50% of the opponents maximum health. # Bartz - Bartz is a character from the rpg game, Final Fantasy V. In his game of origin, he is an adventurer on a quest to restore the world to its equilibrium via the protection of the 4 crystals. In Final Fantasy V's job system, each character can change to be anything virtually whenever they want (the exception being mid-battle). However, in this game, Bartz has the ability to switch between 3 classes while in battle (the order being Knight, then black mage, then archer). This allows him to adjust play styles. When out of battle (meaning his partner is tagged in), he can become the white mage and will buff his partner when called in for an assist. His ultimate turns him into the white mage class, and he casts holy, making a beam of blue light beam out of the ground far away from him. This move deals heavy chip damage when blocked, and does 40% of the opponent's max health when not blocked. # Megaman - Megaman is a character from the classic game series, Megaman. In his game of origin, Megaman is a robot who has saved the world many times from Dr. Wily. After defeating his robotic foes, Megaman gains their abilities. In this game, he has the abilities of Ice Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Oil Man, and Time Man. His grabs do the most damage, as he is partially guts man. He is able to set up traps as he is part bomb man, he # Roll and Servbot - # Link - # Ganondorf - # Fox - # Wolf - # Oichi Oda - # Nobunaga Oda - # Red and Charizard - # Sun and Incineroar - # Chris Redfield - # Jill Valentine - # Marth - # Keaton - Stages Note: An asterix next to the stage's name implies that there are no sides on the stage and will allow constant movement towards the sides. # Hope's Peak Academy (Dananronpa) # Ecopoint: Antartica (Overwatch) # Besaid Island (Final Fantasy X) # Dr. Wily's Castle (Megaman) # Gerudo Desert* (Legend of Zelda) # Corneria (StarFox) # The Wedding (Little Big Planet) # Cerulean City (Pokemon) # Raccoon City (Resident Evil) # Ylisstol (Fire Emblem) # Gal Force HQ (MySims Sky Heroes) # Casino Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Bon Odori Festival (Rhythm Tengoku) # The Nether* (Minecraft) # Courtroom (Ace Attorney) Extra Media Category:Video Games Category:Games